Re:mind Me
by IndigoNightSkies
Summary: Aoba has been broken by Trip & Virus. What will become of him? (Rated M)
1. FALLEN

CHAPTER ONE

—FALLEN—

Aoba peeked open his eyes, the dimly lit room thwarting any distress to his eyes. He leisurely sat up, the soft dark navy couch beneath him instead of the black and white patch worked floor. The clasp on the thick black collar encompassing his neck clinked from the movement. He lazily looked around the room to find no one around, except Hersha who was slithering from the end of the couch to his feet. He didn't flinch anymore, for he was now used to the snake touching and being around him.

A growling sound met his ears, and Welter rose from being a still mass and padded over to him.

"I'm not escaping," Aoba barely whispered.

In all actuality, he simply wanted something to drink. He had given up trying to escape long ago, and now was just left alone without being restrained. Aoba knew there was nothing left for him beyond the world that Virus and Trip had coerced him into, and therefore, he wouldn't waste his energy on such things. Now that they had agreed to let him roam, he was beginning to earn small privileges. He was allowed to wander to the kitchen and get himself a drink or snack, was allowed to browse the books in the library, and was allowed to go to the bathroom on his own. He was not allowed to use any technology, because that would allow him to know how much time had passed or possibly try to get help. But even if he tried, each device was set up so that Trip and Virus would know when it was used and what it was used for.

He flinched as he recalled the first time he foolishly tried to use one device to contact someone. Not only did the device quit, it also sent a notification to Virus and Trip, and he had paid dearly for it. They nearly drowned him to start and then they fucked him until he was dead on his feet, and then on top of it all, they locked him away.

No, he was no longer stupid enough to try anything. He now had excepted that he was no longer able to do anything and that there was no escape.

With a moan, he rose to his feet and started en route for the kitchen. With each step his collar clinked and the leather cock harness hit his malnourished thighs. He was gaining a bit more weight now that he was not restrained. He was working up to being allowed to sit at the table with Trip and Virus, because right now he was only allowed to sit on the floor and eat like a dog or be fed by they while they sat civilized and ate at the table.

There were many limits as to what he could and could not do. And he most certainly was not allowed to pleasure himself or shower or bathe. Those areas were to be left to Virus and Trip exclusively.

He glanced down at his flaccid cock within the harness, but averted his gaze as he thought it looked disgusting while attached to his thin frame. He was also victim to hours of torture because of it. It had a built in mechanism that would allow Virus or Trip to switch it on at the most random of times and choose the level of intensity. The first time he had that done was when he had been locked up as punishment. They left it on periodically on the highest of intensities. It was agony to not have release for such a long time.

Aoba grabbed the glass from the cupboard with his frail fingers and then carried it to the water cooler and filled it to the brim. The refreshing, tasteless and cool drink fulfilled his parched throat within seconds and soon he finished it off and set it in the dishwasher. Feeling hungry, he headed over to the fridge and opened it to find the usual meal in a container with a note on it: _Aoba-san, please eat this for your meal while we are away._ Aoba knew it was from Virus, he had begun to recognize their writing. And it was always the same note just replaced on the next container.

He grabbed the container and placed it in the microwave—the most technology he was allowed to currently use. With a few presses of a button, the machine began to reheat the food which had been made for him. He watched as the light in the machine showcased the dish spinning around and around and around until it beeped and stopped.

Taking it out, Aoba placed it at the designated spot at the table after grabbing his specific cutlery. The metal cutlery was locked away, to prevent the pet from getting any ideas of suicide while they were out. Leaving Aoba with plastic cutlery, that was for a child and designed so no harm could come to the owner.

Mindlessly he began to eat the food, not even caring enough to stop and consider what he was eating. He didn't care. There was nothing to care about anymore. All he had to worry about was making sure he ate, excreted and urinated, slept occasionally and did what was asked of him.

Even though the circumstances of the relationship and trust between the three of them had changed, the moments of the two blondes coming back and inflicting their whims on him did not. Whatever their minds conjured up during their absences would be forced upon him immediately upon their arrival, and he would have no choice but to succumb to it.

In all reality, nothing had really changed. He was still a broken and caged animal that had two erratic owners. All that had changed was the fact they let their exotic treasure have a bit more leash to roam around with during their absence. That was all. And still, some days they bound him in leather outfits for the entire day or weeks and left him on the floor until his bones ached from being sculpted in that position for copious periods of time.

His occasional freedom was just a way his owners had decided to indulge their pet and perhaps make him more obedient in hopes he would try to gain more privileges. It was all part of their calculated plan to create an Aoba that lived and breathed for them, and the way they were proceeding, they would get their wish.

Aoba glanced down and saw that he had eaten his meal and sighed, another meal of the same food was successfully eaten. Heaven forbid the pet not eat, he shuddered at what his owners might do if he did not follow the routine.

After getting up and placing the dish in the dishwasher, Aoba headed back into Virus's room because that is where the sofa was. He didn't need his own bed, one of his owners would usually steal him away for the night and after ample fucking, he would meet a soft mattress.

He curled up on the bed, burying himself in a blanket that was given to him as a reward for his good behavior. He wasn't exactly cold, but being nude all the time wasn't exactly his favorite thing in the world. So he graciously accepted the blanket for the softness and warmth it provided. He often wondered if maybe he could earn the privilege of having a shirt again? Or maybe if he slipped into one of Trip's...? No, he didn't wish to experience the punishment of wearing clothes that were not his. He could never tell what the two blondes were thinking. He didn't know if they would find it appealing or appalling. And he didn't want to find out until he had the privilege of wearing clothes.

The door suddenly opened, and Aoba laid down and closed his eyes to feign sleep. He was shocked to have one of them come home early! The sound of shoes crossed the room and Aoba immediately recognized Virus by the sound of his steps. He heard a chuckle and felt a gentle touch to his face.

"Aoba-san..." he gently whispered.

Aoba opened his eyes slowly, trying to make it appear he just woke up. "W...welcome back..." he answered.

"Did you behave?" he queried, just as he did every single day.

Aoba only nodded, but that was enough to earn Virus' lips to his own, and soon he was on the couch pinned under the man. The younger one watched as the blonde pulled off his jacket and loosened his tie, licking his lips.

"Trip will not be back for awhile," Virus informed him. "He was going to stay back to deal with a complication."

Aoba shivered and moaned as Virus began caressing him gently. "I...huuuu...is that so...?" He winced as his penis began to grow and fill the harness, causing discomfort as it was constricting him slightly.

"I missed you, Aoba-san..." the blonde admitted, nuzzling into his nape and nibbling some of the skin. "Work has been a bit slow, so there is not much to think about other than topics and items I enjoy." Aoba obediently let Virus pick up his arms and guide them around his neck and shoulders, "I really enjoy our time together..."

Aoba felt Virus free himself and press against his anus, causing him to moan and jolt. "Wait..." he breathed.

"Wait? For what?" Virus asked back in a soft chuckle.

"D...don't know..."

Virus smiled, "Aoba-san is adorable."

"Ah!" He felt Virus push inside, forging his way inside and immediately was filled with pleasure. Everything they did to him now didn't hurt, if anything, he craved more. He tightened his grip around Virus' neck. "Gah...hah...ahhh!"

"You feel so good, Aoba-san..."

"Mmmnnnn!" Aoba moaned as Virus thrust into him several times. He then jolted as he felt Hersha crawl onto him, the scales of the large snake adding to the sensations of pleasure.

Virus smiled, "You are no longer afraid of Hersha, I see."

Aoba moaned again as Virus continued to thrust into him, before pulling out and splattering his cum on his belly alongside his own.

 _What have I become?_

—TBC—


	2. DEEPER

CHAPTER TWO

—DEEPER—

Aoba gripped onto Virus, his untrimmed nails stabbing into the young man's clothing and leaving five arc prints in the flesh beneath. It did nothing but fuel the blonde to ravish the blue haired boy further. A smile spilled onto Virus' face as Aoba released a guttural moan while Trip pumped in alongside him, hitting that delicious spot that could elicit the most pleasurable sounds from their adorable pet.

"Pl...please!" Aoba pleaded tearfully, throwing his head back as his body jolted in the vigorous holds. "Can't...!"

"You want to cum, Aoba?" Trip whispered in the boy's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Aoba-san, you must tell us properly," Virus grinned, thrusting deep inside with a soft grunt. "what you want."

"Let...let...ah!" he moaned, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as his lips convulsed. Through a haze of thick pleasure he struggled to compose a coherent thought to respond to his Master's with. "Cum...let me cum!"

The two blonde's grinned at the adorable plea from their captive. Virus unclasped the harness around the boy's penis just before he and Trip forced themselves deep into the clenching enclave, ramming harder and harder. Aoba screamed in gratification, his body shuddering in their hold as his back arched painfully while his sultry seed spilled from his throbbing erection.

"Ah...ah..." Aoba moaned between breathy pants, his body liquefying as all of his strength vanished from his body. He slumped over, remotely feeling his Master's rocking his body as they grew near their peak of climax. Closing his eyes, he gave into his exhaustion and fell into darkness with the sound of his Master's groaning as his lullaby once again.

—

Aoba pried his eyes open, the lids ripping apart as they were glued shut with lethargy. The overexertion after long periods of doing the bare minimum of moving around was like a scorching hot slap to his aching bones and body. There was an ache that never, if only briefly dulled itself, left his body because of the lack of movement.

"Good morning, Aoba-san," the routinely cheerful voice sounded.

"Morning, Aoba," the customarily relaxed voice followed.

The blue haired boy had to blink slowly several times before he could keep his eyelids separate. "Go...good morning," he whispered in a painful raspy voice as he forced himself to glance at the blonde with glasses on one side of him and the bigger blonde on the opposite side. Just the simple movement stole precious energy from him.

"We have business to attend to until the afternoon, so I have prepared and put away food for you until you are ready to eat," Virus explained. "We will clean and groom you when we return."

Aoba cringed, unsure as to what "grooming" included, but did not foolishly inquire such a thing. He just mentally prayed to whatever higher power subsisted in the world that grooming did not entitle a hair cut, as he still had feeling in his messy, long locks.

Both Master's bid their pet farewell and warned him to eat properly before departing. Aoba laid there, his eyes slowly sealing back up as his consciousness became too much to sustain any longer.

—

 _"Aoba..." a soft voice whispered while embracing him._

 _Aoba started to weep as he felt his brother enfold him in a tender hug from behind. "Sei..." he whispered shakily, grasping onto his sibling as he turned around to face him and bury his face into his chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_

 _The familiar fingers gently ran through his hair and he felt the cool forehead press against his own. When he opened his tear filled eyes he saw the gentle smile of the only person who truly understood him. "Don't cry," Sei whispered gently, brushing his lips against the tear streaked cheek._

 _"Sei...what am I..." he choked, wanting to ask his brother why he existed, but the words clung to his throat, strangling him._

 _"Remember..."_

—

Aoba jolted awake, the tears dripping down his face. _That dream again_ , he sighed internally. The dream had commenced to transpire every few days, and each time Sei was about to tell him what to remember everything disappeared. It was painful. It hurt his heart so much to see his beloved brother in his dreams, not knowing where he was or if he was still alive.

Welter entered the room, padding across the tiled floor while growling at the boy. Conclusively ceasing at the bedside, he hoisted one immensely colossal paw and pulled the blankets away.

"Yes," Aoba softly acknowledged with a sniffle. "I'm going, I'm going..." He forced himself to stand up, nearly falling over and headed for the kitchen under the intense glare of the lion. Even with his Masters gone, he still had surveillance on him and he wasn't about to gain new holes in his skin from Welter's sharp teeth.

—

"Mmn..." Aoba moaned, waking up to the feeling of being touched.

"We are back, Aoba-san," Virus smiled, stroking the messy blue locks. "Were you a good boy?"

"We...welcome back," he whispered, his throat parched and in need of replenishment.

"Are you ready for a bit of grooming?"

Too afraid to ask what that meant, he simply nodded. His attention was turned to Trip who strolled in menacingly. Aoba realized what he was carrying and cringed in fear, that was when he knew grooming was going to be painful. He could only stiffen in terror as the blonde brought forth the leather jacket which held nothing but horrifying memories.

"Wait...wait, Virus!" Aoba panicked, struggling against Virus who effortlessly caught his wrists and assisted Trip in capturing the reluctant boy into the outfit. "Please!" he gasped, his face meeting the bed as he was pushed down to secure the straps on the back. "Please, Trip! Virus!" He desperately tried to free himself, but he could only open and close his hands which were free. He continued struggling against the blondes as they then dragged him to the bathroom and towards a chair with straps in the corner. He could barely wiggle with the restraining bondage leather jacket they had coerced him into, and now that he was petrified with fear as to what was going to happen next.

"You're being too noisy, Aoba," Trip noted, forcing him into the chair and binding his body into it with more straps.

"Please... don't cut my hair!" Aoba screamed, terror consuming him almost to the point of hysteria. "Please don't cut my—"

Trip forced the leather gag into the frantic boy's mouth. "Aoba, I told you to be quieter."

Virus serenely strolled into the wide eyed Aoba's view. "We are going to clean you up nicely, Aoba-san." He calmly touched the tear stained face, trailing his finger to the gag that was warmed by the boy's frenzied breathing. "Trip."

Trip stepped forward, sliding into the spot in front of Aoba while carrying nail clippers. "They've gotten long," he commented, observing the length of the fingernails. He carefully licked the pointer finger, caressing it with his tongue.

Aoba's eyes filled with tears of trepidation as Trip then situated the nail clippers to a spot that was beyond the opportune area of trimming. He braced himself as he felt the sharp pain of the metal slicing into his sensitive nerves and screamed loudly into the gag. When the clippers were removed he stared down in horror to see that the tip of his pointer finger was now composing a pool of blood from being cut so much.

"Does it hurt, Aoba-san?" Virus inquired, gently kissing the blue hair and occasionally sucking on the split ends.

"Hnmmm!" Aoba moaned into the gag, his body only helplessly jolting to the attacked. _Please just let this end quickly!  
_

—

"There we go, isn't that better, Aoba-san?"

Aoba drooped, each finger twitching from the utter torment of being sliced in such a sensitive area. He tiredly looked at each of his fingertips that were splattered with crimson and was just relieved the torment was over.

"Now we should clean them." Virus walked over to the sink and filled it with hot water while Trip undid the clasps to free Aoba from the chair. "We wouldn't want them to get infected."

Not comprehending what the man had just said, Aoba weakly looked over to the sink and before he knew it he was staring at the basin full of water. Trip tightened his grip on him as Virus gingerly grasped onto his right hand and then picked up a nailbrush. "We have to clean them thoroughly," Virus stated, applying the rough bristles to the vulnerable skin.

 _Please, no!_ Aoba screamed, his cries once again muffled by the leather gag while he thrashed around in Trip's arms which clamped him into almost stillness along with the binding jacket. _It hurts! It hurts!_

Trip licked Aoba's tears and then nibbled on the defenseless earlobes. "Your face is such a mess, Aoba," he teased in a whisper.

Virus took his time, gradually gliding the soapy brush along the wounded nails and observing each one to ensure they appeared clean enough to him. When he finally believed them all to be clean he ran the fingers under water again and gently dried them off as if he had never meant to inflict any pain upon the boy. "There, now they are all clean, Aoba-san," he smiled. "You did very well." He looked to Trip for confirmation. "Shall we both reward him for his good behavior?"

—

Aoba jolted, the tears of agony streaming down his face. He was pinned between his two captors, unable to grasp onto anything with his tender fingers. "Augh...ahhh!"

Trip sucked slowly on the dried blood covered digits, gradually tracing his tongue along the assaulted skin. He lapped at the liquid that flowed from the wounds that reopened due to the aggravating force.

"Ku...ahh..." Aoba sobbed, shaking in the hold as the pain perpetuated. "Ahh! A...ahh!"

Virus bucked into him, spanning his back with his body as he sucked and nibbled on the unnaturally sensitive hair tips. He grasped onto the smaller male's erection, contradicting his roughness by providing a gentle stimulation.

"St...st...ah!" He was trapped, Aoba had no where to go for a speck of relief. He collapsed onto Trip, his body succumbing to the torment while he sobbed hard from the multiple assaults to his wounded and frail body that did not cease.

"So adorable, Aoba," Trip commented as he thrust deeper abruptly, craning his neck slightly to kiss the quivering lips. He grinned as Aoba gasped from his forceful movement. "Your crying face is the cutest."

Virus grasped onto Aoba's hips, picking up his pace in thrusting while Trip grasped onto the pale thighs and coordinated paces with Virus.

"Urk...uuh!" Aoba moaned, his head curling upward as his eyes rolled back. "Uhh...ahhh!" He felt the harness give way a moment before his body curved into Trip as he broke out into a spasm and climaxed. The life drained from him, he laid unconsciously between the two as they continued to have their way with him.

 _This is it for me...  
_

—TBC—


	3. LOST

CHAPTER THREE

—LOST—

Aoba winced, his sore fingertips brushing against the soft sheets. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, he was alone again. He could breathe for a moment. He unsteadily rose from the bed, a feeling of gratitude crashing over him as he saw the black leather outfit hanging up. He most definitely hated when they left him in the restraining attire for days, week... It took away every ounce of freedom he had gained. He couldn't do anything normally or well when dressed in it.

Hersha slithered along the floor, circling around him in warning that he had a list to follow now that he was awake.

"Yes," Aoba nodded, his voice desolate. "I know." He firstly turned, heading to the small bathroom to relieve himself before he went to eat his required food intake.

Welter growled softly, his eyes piercing the frail body that was moving towards the exit which happened to be in the same direction as the bathroom. He rose silently, taking an intimidating step towards the boy to deter him from escaping.

"I'm not..." Aoba whispered, a sliver of fear stabbing into him. He was used to Welter being clingy, but after what he had done to him with Trip's command, he couldn't help but fear him. "Bathroom." He raised his frail limb and pointed to the room which he was nearly in, hoping to appease the black lion.

He flicked on the light and sat down on the toilet, a bit irked that Welter was still watching him and that Hersha slithered into the room as well. God, could he not have a bit of privacy and trust from these guys? Hadn't he proved he wasn't going to run?

Aoba shook his head, brushing the sweat from his forehead. Why was he so warm? He had been through worse, so why was he covered in cold sweat? He glared at Welter who laid down in the entrance, preventing him from running. Aoba wobbled to his feet, "I'm not...escaping..." He fell to the bathroom floor, his body giving into the heat, pain and exhaustion.

—

" _Is this what you wanted?" Sei's soft voice whispered._

" _No..."_

" _Have you forgotten?"_

" _Wait..." Aoba pleaded, reaching out to the blurry figure._

—

A cool touch contacted his hot forehead, and he found himself leaning into it. "Mmm..." he moaned softly.

"Are you all right, Aoba-san?"

"Ah..."

"You have a fever," Virus explained. "Welter and Hersha sent us notifications after sensing the anomaly."

Aoba blinked, was that why Welter and Hersha were chasing after him? Had they detected his high body heat and discomfort?

Virus placed a cold hand again on the sweaty forehead, before rising. "Hersha," he called and moments later the snake slithered over. "Take Aoba-san's temperature."

Aoba cringed at the thought, yet relaxed when the cool scales slid along his skin, but was surprised when Hersha did not come up to his forehead like he had envisioned. "Wh...what?" he panicked, feeling Hersha slither around his lower region. "Uuughn..." he moaned as he felt the familiar tail wiggle around his butt and it probed his anus. "Mmmnn..." The tail wiggled and slid in deeper until coming to a halt for about fifteen seconds, then it started to pull out. "A...ahh..." He then realized that Hersha probably had a function built into his Allmate systems which allowed him to detect body heat.

Hersha hissed and freed himself just as Virus entered the room again. Hersha slithered over to him and rose upwards to notify his Master of the toy's temperature. "39.7 degrees," Virus murmured in displeasure as he set down the plate of food on the bedside table. He smiled softly as he saw Aoba shiver. "Here, Aoba-san." He propped him up, adding another pillow so he was at an incline. "You must be thirsty."

Not hesitating for a second, Aoba accepted the ice cold drink that aided his parched throat and cooled him down. "Th...thank..." He continued to sip away at the water.

A smile crept onto Virus' face. "Is it good, Aoba-san? Would you like to try and eat something?"

Aoba didn't really want to eat, but he knew he should get something in his system. "Yes...pl...please."

Virus sat down on the bed, holding up a piece of plain toast with butter and bringing it to the boy's face. "Say ahh, Aoba-san."

Aoba opened his mouth, allowing the food to enter and then chewed it. It was obviously very bland, but he was grateful to at least have something for energy to help him get better.

"Good boy," Virus grinned.

After swallowing, Virus presented him with more and more slowly until he had eaten one piece. "I'm...fine now," Aoba decided, then hesitantly asked. "Where's Trip?"

"He stayed behind again, but he said he would be back in about an hour."

Aoba nodded, trying to pull the sheets off of himself, only to have Virus pull them back on. "I'm too warm, Virus..."

"You must keep the sheet on, Aoba-san," Virus denied.

"But I'm hot!" Aoba protested.

Virus grinned at the child-like behavior. "You need to keep them on, Aoba-san."

The specific tone used was the final warning. Aoba knew all too well what that tone signified and he feared even in this state he would be punished by being thrown into the box again and left to die. He sighed and crossed his arms, then realizing that his fingertips didn't hurt as badly. Had Virus given him something out of pity?

"Rest now, Aoba-san," Virus instructed, arranging the pillows so the blue haired boy could recline. "I'll have Hersha come take your temperature again in awhile."

Aoba cringed, but nodded and let himself drift off back into the sanctuary of unconsciousness, away from the pain.

—

 _"You've forgotten..." Sei's voice echoed.  
_

 _"Why am I alive still?" Aoba called out to the white void. "Why am I not dead yet? Have I not been broken enough?"_

 _"No," a different voice answered.  
_

 _"No?" Aoba repeated._

 _"You are not broken yet."_

 _"What?" Aoba twisted around as the light began to fade and soon he was engulfed in darkness. "Wait! Stop!"_

 _"Break him, break him, break him..." several voices chanted._

 _Aoba started to scream as he felt himself being dragged down into a thick liquid. Hands began to wrap around his body like snakes constricting him, squeezing the life out of him. "Help...me, someone!"  
_

—

Aoba woke with a start, flinching at the contact to his face. "U..ah!" he choked, his scream not coming through from his dreams completely. His eyes darted around until they landed on who had touched him.

"I'm home, Aoba," Trip soothed, running his fingers along the sweaty skin. "Poor thing. Did you have a nightmare?"

Panting heavily, Aoba gave a shaky nod to the big blonde. "W-w...welcome home." He jolted as he felt Hersha slither over his body, the scales reminding him of the nightmare.

Trip raised an eyebrow as Hersha positioned himself to take Aoba's temperature again. "Ah," he sounded, a feral grin appearing on his face. "Allow me to help..."

—TBC—


End file.
